Kawaii Kodachi! Shampoo's Biggest Romantic Mistake
by Fang-girl
Summary: Discontinued basically Kodachi loses her memory and is actually sane


Kawaii Kodachi?! Shampoo's Biggest Romantic Mistake  
  
Chapter One A Shiatsu Technique Gone Wrong  
  
'OH-HOH-HOH-HOH-HOH-Hoh!'  
  
  
  
That. That laugh! I know that laugh! I couldn't be-  
  
'It is I! Kodachi Kuno the Black Rose!' The insane girl jumped towards her love quickly. She grabbed a bouquet of black roses and tried to throw it to Ranma, but he dodged it.  
  
'Will ya quit that?' Ranma growled as she jumped on a car. The girl laughed once more as she tried to throw him a bouquet. Ranma jumped on top of a roof and tried to get away, but Kodachi followed him.  
  
'Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh! Not this time. Ah my love!' Kodachi excitedly chatted about what she's going to do after wedding him. She never noticed two angry girls right in front of her. She slammed right into them and rubbed her head hard.  
  
'Oww! What did 'ya do that for?!' one muttered. Kodachi saw that it was Ukyo and Shampoo. She stood up and went into her fighting position. If she got rid of these two then she and Ranma would be one step closer to wedding each other.  
  
'Ah-ha! Now to get rid of you.!' she shouted as she jumped towards them with her ribbon.  
  
'Shampoo not that easy to be killed.' Shampoo swiftly dodged the attack and ran to her, but.  
  
'Back off! It's my job to get rid of this pest from Ranchan! OKONOMIYAKI TOPPINGS HO!' She threw some onions and pork and plenty of other things towards the Rhythmic Gymnast, but she easily bashed them away with her clubs.  
  
'Gotcha!' Ukyo jumped above her with her gigantic spatula and began to attack her, but Shampoo kicked her away.  
  
'No! My job to kill for airen!' Shampoo glared at the gymnast and smirked.  
  
'Ho-ho! I shall kill you all before you even get to me.' Kodachi smiled.  
  
* Ranma is on the other side of the roof (hidden very well) and watching amusedly with a bag of popcorn and a large cup of soda *  
  
'Grrr. PIYAH!' Shampoo swiftly kicked the skimpily dressed Kodachi, but she just held out a bouquet of black roses. Shampoo managed to wound the gymnast, but got herself palalyzed.  
  
'Eh. er. ee. NO!' Shampoo screamed as she fell to the ground. She gave a tear of depression as Ukyo jumped in front of her.  
  
'My turn!' Ukyo grabbed her spatula and sat down for a while. Kodachi was shocked and suspicious.  
  
'Hmmm. What is she up to?' Kodachi jumped towards the Okonomiyaki chef and hid behind a chimney.  
  
  
  
M-making okonomiyaki?!  
  
'Fu-fu-fu! HEEYA!' Ukyo grabbed the portable stove she was using and threw it to the Black Rose. Kodachi screamed and fainted from the blow. Ukyo laughed triumphantly as she stared at the panting Kodachi.  
  
'MWA HA HA HA HA! Now who gets the last laugh?' Ukyo was about to do the finishing move, but someone kicked the spatula away. The okonomiyaki chef gasped.  
  
'RANCHAN?!' she whispered. She rubbed her eyes and saw that it was true. It was Ranma.  
  
'Heh heh. Sorry, but I just don't want any murders today. I had enough entertainment for now.' he said in his own little macho way. Ranma gave a small stupid grin and left the three girls on the roof.  
  
'AIREN!' Shampoo shouted.  
  
'RANCHAN!' Ukyo yelled. Shampoo had now recovered from the paralysis and began to run to Ranma. Ukyo had done the same.  
  
'YAAA!' The boy started to run, but Ukyo had thrown a nun-chuck-look-alike- spatula-tied-together-with-strings around his legs and tripped him.  
  
'No. No. NO. NO! NOOOOOO!'  
  
* * *  
  
'Raaaaannnnmmmaaaa.!'  
  
Akane had now taken a look at the battered and kissed Ranma. She is now angry and furious. Although it means the same thing.  
  
'IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!' Ranma protested, but Akane didn't hear a thing. Fire was flaring in her eyes with anger and she got her mallet.  
  
BAKA!!  
  
WHAM  
  
'Uuuh. I-I-I-tai. .' Ranma muttered as she struck him with her mallet. He fell down as Akane loosened her grip. Her flame settled down and left him on the floor in a huff. Nabiki walked by and snapped a picture. She giggled and smirked evilly as she also left him there all alone with a gigantic bump on his head.  
  
'K-k-kawaii-kune.' he mumbled as he slowly stood back up. He dragged himself to the koi pond and sat on a rock. He sighed as he stared at the burning sun.  
  
'When. when. am I.' he murmured. Suddenly there was a big shadow behind him. A panda.  
  
'PAHOE!' Gemna growled as he pushed his son into the pond.  
  
'YAA!' Ranma fell in and came back up as a girl.  
  
'Whatcha do that for?!' she roared as her father laughed manically. She grabbed the pudgy panda and kicked him out of the Tendo Home. Ranma settled down and sat back down on her rock, pondering.  
  
'OSAGE NO ONNA!!!' a voice cried. Ranma knew exactly who it was. Kuno was flying towards her, but slammed into the rock.  
  
'OOWAAH! KUNO!' Ranma ran into the house while Kuno just rolled into the koi pond. He sighed and thought that his love had escaped from him, again. He walked away all drenched with water thinking Osage no Onna? Or maybe Akane. Hmmm.  
  
Ranma walked back inside the Tendo Residence and to the bathroom. He took off his clothes and opened the door. He walked inside the tub and relaxed. He thought for that one moment that all his troubles were washing away. but he was wrong.  
  
'AIREN!' Shampoo shouted. A naked Shampoo hugged the also nude Ranma.  
  
'Sh-Sh-Shampoo?!' Ranma roared. Before he could do anything he fainted.  
  
'Airen?' Shampoo asked, worriedly.  
  
Shampoo put on some clothes and also dressed Ranma and dragged him out.  
  
'Two time in row. Oh Airen.' Shampoo whispered. She sadly hauled the unconscious Ranma to his room and put him in his bed.  
  
Behind the wall was Nabiki and her camera.  
  
* * *  
  
'YOU HENTAI!!!' Akane roared. She once more hit him with her magical mallet, which she gets out of thin air.  
  
'OW! I never said anyone can just get in while I take a bath!' Ranma growled in pain. A snickering Nabiki just walked in Ranma's room and held up a picture.  
  
'Akane. I'll sell you this proof picture for 5000 yen.' she muttered. Akane stared at her mercenary sister for a while. She was very furious with Ranma, so she would do anything to hit him again.  
  
Akane nodded to her sister and paid her the money. She grabbed the pictures and stared at it.  
  
'NANI?!?!?!?!?!' Akane screamed. The picture was of Ranma being hugged by the nude Shampoo. Ranma swiped the picture from her and gasped at it.  
  
'Th-This isn't what it seems!' he yelled as he avoided the mallet.  
  
'You very, very ecchi boy. You deserve to be punished!!' Akane screeched.  
  
Ranma pointed at the picture.  
  
'Look. LOOK! Note the surprised look on my face!' Ranma protested. Akane stared at the picture and then at him.  
  
'I see no difference.' Akane muttered. She whacked him again, but he dodged it. He ran to the wall and climbed to the ceiling.  
  
'Damn it, Akane! You Tomboy! Always getting mad at stupid things!' Ranma stuck out his tongue.  
  
'You... You. Bastard!!!' Akane screamed. She threw up the gigantic mallet and it struck him on the face. He once again became unconscious and fell down on his bed. She scoffed and left right away. Nabiki smiled evilly while holding the 5000-yen note.  
  
'Oh crap. I should have done 10000 yen. Oh well.' She sighed and walked away. Shampoo quickly walked in and took care of Ranma.  
  
'Oh Airen. Shampoo hope that next time you no faint.' Shampoo giggled.  
  
* * *  
  
Kodachi was seen on top of a building with her hair flowing with the wind. She sighed as she thought of the cruel Akane and that osage no onna. She despised that Chinese girl and chef. Everybody was trying to take away her love.  
  
'Ranma-kun. Oh how I love you. I shall strike death to all of your pests.! Starting with. Akane!'  
  
* * *  
  
'WE'RE LATE!!' Akane shouted. She grabbed the munching boy's pigtail and sprinted off to school.  
  
'OW! Hey! Watch it!' Ranma yelled, but Akane paid no attention. She just ran and ran until the school was in sight.  
  
'ALMOST THERE!' Akane zoomed across the field, but a certain kendo person just happened to block the entrance.  
  
'Akane! Akane! I LOVE YOU! I'LL SHOW IT BY DESTROYING YOUR SO-CALLED FIANCE!!' Kuno tried to attack Ranma, but Akane just swung him. He got hit and flew across to some group of athletes.  
  
'That jerk. When will he stop?!' she muttered. She stomped on the stairs while Ranma groaned in pain.  
  
'Kawaii-kune!' he whispered. Akane didn't hear, because she was worried about class.  
  
Tic Tock Tic Tock  
  
The clock echoed in her ears as she sprinted to the door.  
  
  
  
Almost. There.  
  
She slammed the door open as the students stared at them. Akane panted loudly as her grip on Ranma's pigtail loosened. Hinako glared at the two and frowned. She did not like those two. Especially Ranma. Hinako looked up at the clock. Five seconds to 8:30. She frowned deeper.  
  
'Soo. You finally came on time. Well you still are delinquents! TAKE YOUR SEAT!' she snapped. Akane smiled triumphantly and dropped the boy's hair. She sat down at her rightful seat next to her friends and sighed. Ranma just stared at her. He stood up and sat in his own seat next to some other guys.  
  
'Okay class. Now-' Hinako never got to finish her sentence. Ranma and the others already started a conversation. She growled in anger as she pointed at them.  
  
'HAPPO-' She never finished this sentence either. She spotted a crayon and grabbed it. She doodled and scribbled on the walls and hummed happily. This was pretty normal to the class. Akane started her own little consversation as well.  
  
'Hey Akane. Have you heard insane laughs at night?' a girl asked. Akane thought long and hard. She did hear some echoes last night. Something that went "ho ho ho." Wait a minute.  
  
'Uh. I think I know the owner of that laugh.' Akane laughed uncomfortably and started to tell them the name, but.  
  
SHATTER  
  
Ranma turned around to see that the window was cracking. A shadow was standing there. It shattered into millions of pieces as it just stood there. She moved and showed her face.  
  
'OH-HOH-HOH-HOH-HOH! Ranma-kun! I made lunch!' Kodachi smiled insanely.  
  
'Uh. School just started you know.' Ranma smiled nervously. Kodachi sniffed.  
  
'Does. Does that mean you don't like my cooking? You hate me?' she gasped in horror. Tears fell on her cheeks as she sobbed.  
  
'Oh. It's not that! It's just the fact that whenever I try anything you give me it's usually stuffed with something that paralyzes me!' Ranma said. This just made her cry harder.  
  
'YOU DON'T TRUST ME!!!' She screamed. Ranma tried to calm her down and succeeded. She quickly took advantage of this and grabbed him. Akane struck her with her magical mallet.  
  
'You know. You're skipping school aren't ya.' she grinned evilly. Kodachi just smiled slyly.  
  
'I turned in a note that says I'm going to a doctor's appointment. And Ran- kun is just the doctor I need.' She sighed as she hugged the choking Ranma.  
  
'Don't' you mean a psychiatrist?' Akane snapped. Kodachi loosened her hug on Ranma. He gasped for air as Kodachi turned to Akane.  
  
'Why do you always interupt me and Ran-kun?' Kodachi asked. She let go of her love and walked closer to Akane. Ranma quietly crawled to the door as they argued.  
  
'Why would you like a pervert like that?' Akane asked back. Ranma managed to get away and run to the janitor's closet. Kodachi gasped.  
  
'MY LOVE! HE'S MISSING! FAREWELL!!! WE SHALL MEET AGAIN! OH-HOH-HOH-HOH-HOH- HOH!' She spun her ribbon and black rose petals flew in a tornado. She jumped out of the window and sprinted across rooves. A girl stood up and shivered.  
  
'I. I think I just found out who laughs like that.'  
  
* * *  
  
After a couple of hours Ranma opened the closet door and looked both ways. He saw no Kodachi. He ran back into the classroom. They were eating lunch.  
  
'Hey Ranma! Where were you?' a guy asked.  
  
'Hiding from that insane girl.' he replied. He looked at the teacher and found her sleeping on her desk. This was good.  
  
Ranma took out his lunch and was about to eat, but a crash was heard. crash  
  
'Huh?' The class shook. They knew what to expect.  
  
Crash  
  
Ranma sighed as he tried to get to the door, but it was too late.  
  
CRASH!  
  
The wall crumbled and there was Shampoo. She held a covered plate.  
  
'Airen! Shampoo bring lunch!' she shouted. She spotted the tip-toeing Ranma and ran to him.  
  
'Airen! Lunch!' She shoved it in his face and he smiled nervously.  
  
'A-heh-heh-heh. But I already have lunch.' he stuttered. Shampoo just smiled sweetly.  
  
'I bring Cantonese Pork!' Shampoo giggled softly.  
  
'Uh. You didn't use Ryoga again, did you?' Ranma asked. Shampoo shook her head.  
  
'Of course not! Eat human is bad. not nice! Shampoo buy at store.' Shampoo replied. She lifted the lid and showed a delicious-looking dish.  
  
'Now say AH.' Shampoo picked a piece of pork with her chopsticks and lifted it to Ranma's mouth. Before Ranma could do anything there was a gasp. Ranma turned around and there was Kodachi.  
  
'Don't eat that disgusting food!' Kodachi shouted. Another plate was shoved in his face. It was lobster and many other fancy foods on one plate.  
  
Shampoo was getting mad.  
  
'Why you here? Shampoo not like you!' she growled. Kodachi just laughed insanely again.  
  
'Hmm. I was supposed to kill Akane today. But killing you first would not harm my schedule!' Kodachi shouted as she threw a club. Shampoo dodged it easily and in front of her.  
  
'You come with me! This no good place for fight!' Shampoo ordered. She jumped out of the window as Kodachi followed her.  
  
'Oy-Vey. It's this all over again.' Ranma sighed. He ran out of the school and tried to look for Shampoo and Kodachi, but he wasn't trying that hard. He looked around and up, too. Suddenly there was a crash. The class was following him as he search for the two.  
  
'Hey Ranma! The crash was by the construction area!' Akane yelled to him. Ranma nodded and jumped on the roof. After a while he reached the area and saw a cloud of smoke.  
  
'What happened here?' he asked to himself softly. When the cloud cleared there was two unconcious people.  
  
'Shampoo? Kodachi?' Ranma gasped in shock. He stared at Kodachi. Her hair was covered with soap.  
  
'Not again. Oh well. Maybe she'll forget me!' he smiled in satisfaction. He jumped down from the roof and ran to Shampoo. He shook her until she stirred on her own. She opened her eyes and stood up.  
  
'Airen? Shampoo's head hurts.' she groaned in pain. She leaned towards Ranma, but he was hit by Akane with her mallet. It was his turn to groan in pain. Shampoo cried in his arms as she muttered that she was scared.  
  
'Shampoo try technique when big metal bar hit head! Shampoo hands nearly crush Kodachi's head, but both fainted! Shampoo so scared!' she stuttered while she shivered.  
  
Ohhh.  
  
Ranma turned his attention to the moving figure of Kodachi. She opened her eyes and stood up slowly.  
  
'Where am I?' she asked softly. Ranma, Shampoo, and Akane walked to her and kneeled down.  
  
'Do you remember us?' he asked. Kodachi stared at all three of them. She studied them closely and sighed.  
  
'Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?' she asked.  
  
A/N: Yeah, Yeah. It's a bit confusing. Well. All my stories aren't the best. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Kawaii Kodachi. Yep, the title isn't right cause Kodachi is an insane maniac. Oh well. You'll see why my title is that. E-mail me at www.phoenixfire90@hotmail.com if there is any problems. See ya! 


End file.
